


Forbidden Forever

by BloodThunder



Category: Vocaloid (Rin and Len epsecially)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodThunder/pseuds/BloodThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Len have a forbidden love and no one understands. (crappy summary, I know, but Im really bad at summaries >.< )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Connection…so close…  
Everything…set on fire…blazing bright on the horizon…  
Will I ever feel the same?_

 

***

"Hey! I'm _talking_ to you, Japanese freak! You know it's polite in _America_ to look someone in the eye when they're speaking to you? Jeez!"

Kagamine Rin tried to ignore the horrible, mean girl behind her, seeming to stalk her wherever she went, teasing and tormenting her. Rin had only been in this new school in America for a couple of days and already someone was harassing her. Tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, shifting her books to one arm. The last thing she wanted was for the stupid girl behind her to see she was crying.

All of a sudden, a hand clamped on her shoulder. Rin couldn't help but yelp in surprise, but she should have known it was that girl and kept her mouth shut. The girl laughed and said, "Didn't you hear what I said? Oh, maybe you don't speak English. Heh, idiot. If you're going to move to another country, learn the country's language before you move here. Common fucking sense."

"I can speak English," Rin mumbled, and tried to hurry away from the other girl.

"What was that? You can speak English, eh? Then why didn't answer me!" Fast slapping footsteps sounded behind Rin and got louder as they caught up with her. Rin cringed internally and just wanted the girl to go away. But just when she thought it couldn't get worse, more footsteps seemed to boom around poor Rin, and the other's girls friends surrounded Rin. She clutched her books close to her chest and looked around at the other girls with wide, frightened eyes. It was after school, and Rin really just wanted to get on the bus with Len and go home.

"So this is this new kid. Wow, she dresses weird. What's up with the bow?" A girl asked, her red hair seemed to be like fire around her over-freckled face. Her callous eyes narrowed at Rin's bow and Rin bent her head, trying to look away from her.

"Yeah, do you got, like, a cavity or something? And do you get a draft from those super-short shorts?" Another girl spat at her, her brown hair straight as an arrow.

"Yeah, talk about fucking slutty! And would want to fuck you anyways? All you look like is a fucking deer in the headlights," the first girl added, a hand on her hip. She had blonde hair in a side pony tail with heavy mascara that made her eyelashes seem three-inches thick.

Now hot tears stung her eyes and slid down her cheeks, and she wasn't able to wipe them away fast enough. Another girl in the blond-hair's little posse was about to speak when someone stepped in front of Rin. She blinked a few times, and realized that it was her twin brother, Len, that stepped in front of her, and was now taking the horrible girls' harassment.

"What are you? Her little brother coming to protect her?" The red-head sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, her twin brother, even though that's none of your business." He turned around to face Rin and whispered, "Come on, Rin, let's go. These girls aren't worth our time." He took her hand in his, and she looked down, noticing that he said "our time". She smiled secretly to herself, and followed Len outside of the school grounds and away from the gang of girls.

"Let's walk home today. Is that good with you?"

"Huh?" Rin's head snapped up and she looked at her twin, a little startled at first, but then replied quickly, "Oh, yeah, that would be fine." Len smiled at her warmly, and she returned it back in full.

And so they walked home, but when they got to their new house all shiny and clean, they faltered. Rin didn't want to go in just yet to their strict parents, and she had a feeling Len didn't either. She then let go of her brother's hand and rushed to their front-step, a plan forming in her head. She placed her books on the steps and ran back over to Len, looking at her in puzzlement. Rin just smiled at him, took his hand, and pulled him past their house. She took a right, then a left down the street, then straight for a few minutes, and finally, Rin stopped. In front of them was a path that was surrounded by bushes and brambles, seeming like a natural made tunnel, which led to a secluded part of the beach that only she knew about.

She had found it while exploring the new town, which she always liked to do. She knew this would be the perfect place for just her and Len to hang out with no one bothering them. Rin then lead Len into the tunnel, and when it opened to the beach, Len gasped.

"This…wow, Rin. This is amazing!" he let go of her hand and twirled with his hands out, laughing in bliss. There was a wall of brambles and beach grass separating the area from the public on the left and on the right, the beach seemed to never end.

"I figured this could be our secret place. Just for me and you," Rin admitted, shyly, making a hole in the sand with her right foot, not looking at her happy brother, even though she really wanted to. She felt her brother's hand lift up her chin so he was looking into her eyes, and she couldn't help but blush.

"I think that's an epic idea," Len said, and Rin giggled. He took her hand once more and guided her to the bushes and beach grass, and sat down, pulling her down with him.

They then talked and talked, spending the whole day at that secret little stretch of their beach. Sometimes they would get up, and walk down it, talking even more. Finally, when the sun started to set, Len turned to Rin, who was already looking at him.

"Rin, I…" he drew in a deep breath before continuing, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head and looking at him curiously.

He bit his lip and looked her in the eyes, seeming to be searching for something. "I'm in love with you, Kagamine Rin."

She blinked, the thing her twin just said not sinking in. "Huh?"

He took her shoulders and repeated slowly, "Rin, I love you…more than just a sister."

Her mouth dropped, and she blushed bright red and couldn't get anything but stutters. Finally, she was able to say, "I-I feel the same w-way, Len."

And Len did the best damn thing ever in both their lives. He bent down and kissed Rin as the sun's orange and pink rays lit the sky in a colorful blaze of beauty. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand grabbed a handful of her hair and Rin and Len never felt more complete.


	2. Chapter 2

_Run away with me…  
Never look back…  
In love forever…with you…_

***

Rin and Len walked home that night, hand in hand once again, and entered their home laughing. Neither noticed that Rin's books were no longer there. Yet when Rin saw the looks on her parent's faces when they came in, her laughing stopped abruptly. Len looked at her and asked why she had stopped, but when she didn't answer, her looked forward and saw them standing there.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Their dad boomed at them, throwing his arms out. His face was getting red and his eyes were starting to bulge. Rin cringed.

"We were just about to call the police for a search party! Don't ever do that to us ever, ever again," the mother said, and the usual mother would have been crying and embracing them, but oh no, not Rin and Len's. Her face was like stone and showed absolutely no emotion.

"You're both grounded and now are not allowed to leave the house unless to go to school, **and that's it**. Got It?"

"What!? Are you **kidding**? That's so stupid! It's not like we were gone for three days-" Rin didn't even know her father could move that fast. In a blink of an eye, he had crossed the room and slapped her brother across the face. The sounded echoed around the living room, and when Rin looked at their mother all she saw was the stone face again. No emotion what so ever. And she just as still as one, not moving to aid them at all. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Len!!" She lunged and took her brother's arm, tears once again stinging her eyes and blurring her vision, "Are you okay?"

His hand was on his cheek and he mumbled, "I'm…fine." But she knew he wasn't. Her head whipped toward her dad and she glared at him with all the rage in her body. She then turned away from him and ran down the hallways to their rooms and away from their horrible parents. Rin pushed Len's door open roughly and closed it behind her quickly, all without letting go of her twin's arm.

She then led him over to the bed and sat down, pulling him down with her like he did earlier. "Are…are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded, and his arm snaked around her shoulders and drew her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers in his. Then the tears came down freely, and she sobbed into her brother. Rin **hated** when Len got hurt, and when he was hurt, she hurt too, and it was the same for Len.Len slowly stroked her hair, whispering that he was fine and that it was all going to get better and not to worry. This just made her cry harder and curl up in a ball in his lap, because she knew it would never get better and that he **wasn't**.ut then, something occurred to her, and she looked up at him.

"At least I have you."

Len smiled warmly at her, and replied, "And I you."

She smiled back at her twin and put her head back in his lap. Rin ran her finger up Len's leg and his hand faltered on her head. She smirked and continued along the line of his bare leg, even slipped a couple fingers under his shorts.

"R-Rin…" he stammered, but he didn't do anything to stop her. He smiled a crooked smile and swiftly tackled her, and she let out a yelp of surprise. Len was now on top of Rin and had their fingers laced, and Rin was lying on the bed with on leg bent and the other flat on the bed. She stared at him with her eyes wide, and then she smirked at him.

Len raised an eyes brow at her, and then smirked back, and idea forming in his head. He then ran a hand up her bare thigh, and her smirk fell for a moment and her eyes grew round like plates. But the smirk was back as fast as it left, and it was a lot bigger now, teasing him, taunting him to go farther.

"You dirty…!" he exclaimed, gasping in fair play. She waggled her eyebrows at him and his mouth dropped. She then leaned up and kissed him again, but this was hotter, more passionate. More suggestive.

At first, Len didn't return the kiss, his eyes wide, but he then leaned into her and his hand ran even more up her leg. Rin moaned into his mouth and her back bent in pleasure as her twin unzipped her shorts. Her hand rose and she slipped under Len's shirt and he let out a strangled breath, breaking the kiss.

"What?" she whispered, her hand stopping as well as his. "I won't do anything if you don't…" She trailed off as he put a finger to her lips. Footsteps sounded from behind their door and they scrambled off each other, Rin almost falling of the bed in the process. She hurriedly zipped up her shorts and Len fixed his shirt.

Their father then barged into their room and glared at them for a moment, his shrewd gaze flicking from one twin to the next, trying to find something wrong. He then grunted and left the room.

They both let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other. They burst out laughing and couldn't stop until Len actually fell of the bed. They stopped for a second, and then Rin roared in laughter once more.

Len glared at her, then grabbed onto her arm and yanked her down with him. She squealed in surprise as she toppled down into her brother's lap.

"We should wait till their asleep. Which is usually around 12:30." She glanced at the clock behind them and saw it was 11:30. Even she didn't want to wait that long, now that she was all hot inside and wanted her brother more than anything. When Len didn't say anything, she looked back at him and saw his face was that of stone and he didn't move for a full three seconds. Her brows furrowed and her mouth turned down at the corners and she was about to lecture him on patience and how much he needed it, when Len lunged and kissed her. Rin's eyes widened to almost her forehead, and her expression fell to one of surprise. She was about to return the kiss, but then her common sense retuned and she pulled away, returning to her first expression.

He groaned and rolled his head back. "Why did you pull away?"

"What if we get caught? We would be in so much trouble, and they would separate us. Oh, Len, that would be horrible! Please. Let's just wait till 12:30." She looked at the clock again and saw it was now 11:45. "We only have about…what? 45 more minutes to wait. I can wait that long." **No I can't**. Rin silently squashed the voice inside her head and tried to look stuck to her decision.

"Aw, Riiiiiinn!" he whined, "That won't happen, cause they won't catch us! We'll be really quiet." Len smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "You're such an idiot, you know that right?"

"Pfff, you know you love me."

She smiled. "Of course. More than anything, more than anyone."

Len smiled warmly, and then it occurred to him, "Is it time yeeeeeeeet?" he groaned and fell backwards on the bed.

Rin rolled her eyes once more and shook her head. "Nope. Half an hour you impatient boy." She then crawled onto his chest and straddled him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You want to just as bad as me."

"Well, yeah, I do, but I have better self control and **patience**. Also more common sense it seems because all you're thinking about is how horny you are and not of the consequences of what will happen if we don't wait until the coast is clear, so to say."

Len raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not believing what she's saying. "Rin? Having **patience** and **common sense**? Never heard of that!"

Rin slammed her fist on Len's chest and he let out an oof, which made her smile. He then furrowed his brows at her, and then pulled off her bow. "Hey!" she protested, trying to get it back from him as her blonde hair fell into her face. "Beautiful!" Len exclaimed still holding her ribbon in hand. Rin blushed fire, and smiled shyly, looking away.

Len's face then suddenly lit up and he gasped.

"What?" Rin asked, worried now, "What is it, Len?"

"We should run away together!" He replied, excitement clear in his voice.

Rin rolled her eyes, laughing. "You know that sounded really corny and cliché right?"

His proud smile fell and he frowned at her. "I was serious."

She stopped laughing. "Oh…you were? Sorry…"

Len rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips, which meant he forgave her, and replied, "Neither of us like it here, so let's just run away and never come back."

Rin thought this through, a smile then grew onto her face.

"What?" Len exclaimed.

"Can my answer wait until after?"

"After what?" Len asked curiously. Rin then pointed to the clock, 12:30am. Len smiled, and once again pounced on his sister, and Rin didn't draw back. He pressed his lips to hers, and she eagerly opened her mouth to his. Her hands went around his neck and she ripped his pigtail out so his hair fell around his shoulders. Rin then grabbed of handful of it and pulled him closer to her so their bodies were pressed tight against each other. "My hair is gunna get in your face you know."

"Yeah, I know." Theyboth smiled. Rin pulled a fast one and flipped Len over, now making her straddle him. "No fair!"

"Fair, Rin said teasing her brother. Len was taken to this idea, so he sat up, Rin still on his chest, and pulled her by her shirt's bow, making Rin fall inches from Len's face. She blushed bright red, which made Len laugh silently, cautious not to make a loud noise. He then kissed her passionately and his fingers raced down her spine, sending chills through her body. Neither one wanted the kiss, or each other's touch to end. Len remembered that Rin would always be creeped out if anyone tried to tough her neck, so he leaned in and necked her. "L...Len!" she shouted through gasps of air. He then stopped at looked up at her, his expression was mischievous, and he then weaved his fingers through her hair, and told her she was beautiful once more. Len once again, unzipped Rin's shorts, and began to move his fingers down her stomach until he actually reached the zipper. Rin gasped and looked down, there was Len smiling seductively from her stomach. She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. Len then began to work her shorts off. Len's face still the same, he then stopped because he felt his sister getting nervous. He got up once again, straddled her, and kissed her neck. Rin wrapped her legs around Len and tried not go moan. Her heartbeat quickened as Len's did. He stopped, tilted her chin up, and smiled seductively. He was about to kiss her once more when she spoke. "I made my decision Len…" she aid through gasps. Len looked afraid, but nodded. He waited for his sister to lecture him on why they can't run away, but instead all that she said was "Let's go" Len, shocked, looked at her, with happiness in his eyes. He hugged her gently, but Rin didn't want a hug, she wanted more. She pressed her lips to Len's and he gave the kiss back fully. Both mouths parted, sharing the heat they already created. When the kiss ended, the cleaned themselves up, packed sleeping bags, food, and music. Len opened the window, laced fingers with his sister, and they both jumped and ran into the night never looking back, until the house they were in was shrouded by darkness.


End file.
